


Snow Angels

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Myrtle and Zsasz are out for a walk in a snow-covered Gotham.
Relationships: Myrtle Jenkins/Victor Zsasz
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> for the Winter Bingo thingy

It was a beautiful snow-covered wonderland, well as beautiful as Gotham is ever going to look, Myrtle walked cheerfully along holding Victor’s hand. “Let’s make snow angels!” She blurted out.

Victor arched a brow, “Here on the sidewalk?” 

Myrtle shook her head, “No, silly. In the park.” Who knows what horrible things lurked under the snow broken bottles, vomit from drunks, Myrtle shuddered. Victor noticed and pulled her closer so he could snake his arm around her waist. Myrtle was still getting used to them being a couple and a nervous giggle escaped her lips at his actions.

“How about we stop at that little cafe you like and get some hot chocolate?” He grinned as she leaned into him, “Then if you still want to make snow angels we can.”

Some peppermint cocoa would be lovely she thought to herself, “Okay.” Myrtle chirped happily.


End file.
